The Grand Adventure
by Munkey Ju
Summary: AU fic set in eighteenth century Caribbean. What? Of course it's about pirates! scoff


Wow... someone hasn't posted a fic in a while... Anyway, I hope you guys like this little treat! It is AU, set in the late eighteenth century Caribbean. I hope this fic is as entertaining as it is historically accurate. -- I apologize ahead of time if your favorite character dies... it... kinda happened with these kinds of people, so yes. XD

The characters belong to Yukiru Sugisaki, duh.

**

* * *

**

**The Grand Adventure  
**By Munkey Ju

**Ahoy Mates!**

It had been roughly nine months since the crew had been given any signs to show they still knew how to navigate properly. The captain rarely came on deck these days and that suited his passengers just fine. He was a suspicious man. When the passengers had gathered in his quarters for a toast to the voyage prior to exiting the Channel he kept to the farthest corner with a forced smile on his lips.

_Whatever,_ Erts Virny Cocteau thought_, there is still work to be done._ He had been apprenticed by the ship's navigators to learn their trade. Four years he spent in a school memorizing charts, learning formulas for calculating latitude, and joining in his peers' theories on longitude.

The sound of feminine footsteps on the wood of the deck distracted him. He turned to bid the lady good day and almost inwardly cringed when he saw Miss Rome Lotte approaching. Her face was pale from the seasickness that plagued her from the moment the double decker left London heading towards Jamaica. She had lost considerable weight as her expensive dress nearly tripped her it was overlapping on the floor so much.

"Good day, Miss Lotte," Erts managed a small smile if only out of sympathy for her condition.

"Good day Monsieur Cocteau," she slightly bowed her head. "How is your studying coming?"

"Very well, I thank you. Your father knows a considerable amount about the sea. There is a lot for me to learn from him. Always."

She seemed pleased to hear this and started to engage him in conversation but her stomach bucked and she quickly excused herself. Erts watched her hastily retreat and wondered if she would be able to save her face. No sooner had she left than her father appeared from below deck. He was visibly miffed, straightening his overcoat and adjusting his hat, but turned sweet when he noticed Erts.

"Ahoy, Monsieur Cocteau," Master Lotte called as he approached. "How is your charting then?"

"Very well, sir. I've been keeping watch on the wind's direction and speed. The captain granted me permission to try the ship's cross staff this morning. Marvelous piece of equipment, sir."

"Very well, very well," Master Lotte nodded as his student rambled. "Tonight we will do an exercise in charting by stars. Your university instructors informed me you had difficulties with this. Even though it is an outdated method it may prove useful!"

Heavy footsteps were heard quickly approaching the two men. It was the first mate, a Sure La Card. He was a gentleman by nature and must have had a deep relationship with the captain as with a single side glance from him La Card was successfully able to interpret his commands.

"Do pardon the intrusion, sirs, but if Master Lotte would be so kind as to join me in the captain's quarters. Captain Wartilliam has some urgent matters he would like to discuss with you."

Master Lotte eyed La Card curiously before turning warmly to Erts. "Carry on then, Monsieur. I will see you later." With that Lotte followed La Card to the captain's quarters. Once the doors had closed, Erts noticed two guards close in and took flanking positions. What kind of business did the captain wish to discuss with Master Lotte? Erts decided to forget the matter and resumed work.

**_ N  
W E  
S_**

The sun was finally beginning its descent when the lookout caught the sight of land. Erts immediately began to consult his copies of charts in order to figure out roughly how far away from their destination the ship was. He calculated that if they followed the coast for about twenty miles they would find their port. He took out a new sheet of paper and mapped out the proximities. He would, of course, require Master Lotte's approval of his calculations but he felt confident he was correct. He was nearing completion of his suggested route when the look-out called again.

"It's a ship! Two miles off the portside!"

Another ship? Erts quickly folded his maps and followed some of the crew to get a better look. It was a beautiful ship with three large masts and sporting guns all around. It was difficult to tell if it was a friend or foe.

Clamoring from the captain's quarters and a whistle announced that Captain Wartilliam was on deck. The crew rushed to their positions and waited the captain's decision. He took La Card's scope and surveyed the ship for some time before handing it over for La Card to see.

"Seems that way," La Card said and the captain nodded in agreement. Wartilliam and La Card exchanged glances for a few moments then at last made a decision. "Gentlemen," La Card began again, "first crew will remain on deck while the second and third prepare for ambush."

"Shall we be ambushed, sir?"

"It is just a precaution, sailor," La Card spoke strongly. The sailors shifted and glanced about nervously. Precautions meant little when an unexpected ship approached on the high seas. Erts was fascinated and felt a twinge of fear by the men's reactions.

"Monsieur Cocteau," La Card approached Erts, "please join the other guests in the captain's quarters. It is safest there."

Erts blinked, "Oh, very well. Thank you." He followed La Card to the quarters and was surprised to see everyone was relaxed or bored. Even Miss Lotte looked the healthiest she had been since the voyage began. Erts took an empty seat next to the ship's medic who was leaning against the window and wore his hat low. He was sound asleep!

Even from inside the quarters, Erts could hear everything outside on the deck. The ships were finally next to each other as La Card soon shouted out a loud "Ahoy!" After some time there was a response.

"Ahoy!" Erts suddenly felt quite nervous on the inside. Something didn't feel quite right.

"What business brings you to these parts?" Erts wasn't so sure that was an appropriate way to ask things. He made a note to mention that fact to La Card later.

"'Tis an unpleasant question ye be askin'! Why'd you want to know?"

"You are not flying any colors, sir!" Erts looked out the window. Indeed, the ship did not bear a flag not gave any kind of hint as to where she was from or her name.

"By the gods, ye be right! Roose! Up with the sacred colors of this 'ere blessed ship!"

It felt like a wave was slowly rising from the water threatening to turn Erts' ship on its side as the other ship slowly rose its flag. Once it was up the crew gave the flag a mock salute and began making the most frightening noises Erts had ever heard. They were so loud with their shouting and drumming they awoke the medic.

"By Jove," one of the sailors shouted, "they're pirates!"

The pirates received the order from their captain and began to open fire. Erts could hear Captain Wartilliam and La Card issuing orders. The second and third crews had surfaced and were setting up the cannons to fire.

"Look out!" Erts was suddenly jerked backwards away from the window moments before a large grappling hook broke through it. Miss Lotte screamed then fainted, which was most unfortunate as it left Master Lotte occupied with his daughter. Erts could only blink at the window as the medic fought to get out from beneath him.

"Do you mind," he asked. "I need to get to my gun."

"Oh, sorry," Erts stammered as he stood up only to be knocked to the floor by the medic again as a cannon ball flew through the quarters. He instinctively covered his head.

"That was dangerous, Monsieur, you ought to stay put," the medic lifted himself on all fours and made his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I am a medic, therefore, it is my job to attend to the wounded."

"Wouldn't it be best to remain here until the cease fire?"

The medic laughed. "You are in no position to make such suggestions as I've just saved your life twice now, Monsieur Cocteau!"

But before he could crawl any further it suddenly got quiet. The two froze as the sound of footsteps grew louder. Suddenly the door was thrust open and the gentlemen inside gave a horrified gasp as the body of La Card fell with a thump to the floor. Miss Lotte awoke and then fainted again as the captain with his arms tied behind his back was shoved inside. Erts and the medic immediately stood on their feet and rose their arms as the captain's two pirate escorts each pointed their cutlass as them.

"Well, well," a voice from the doorway almost sang, "what have we here?"

"You'll not touch a hair of my daughter," Master Lotte shouted. Erts could feel the voice's death stare penetrating Lotte's gaze, melting away his determination.

"We are not looking for women, as we can easily find plenty of those," the voice soothed as the escorts snickered. "No, I heard that the navigator and medic were stored here, so I thought I might invite them to come aboard my noble ship."

"Like hell I'll come aboard," the medic spat, drawing the man closer. Erts, who was terrified of turning his head to see what this man looked like, attempted to keep his composure.

"And who might you be, sir?"

"Aracd Narocke, the medic."

"If you value your life, you will come aboard, then." Aracd had nothing more to add. The footsteps drew closer towards Erts. He turned his eyes towards the man.

He had short, dark brown hair, which was untypical for what Erts had heard about pirates. He wore a red hat with a long black feather and matching red waistcoat. He was surprisingly well groomed for a pirate captain, as the fabric of his coat suggested he was. His eyes were a deep blue which seemed to gradually soften as he studied Erts.

"And who are you?"

"Nobody," Master Lotte answered for him. "He's just an ignorant cabin boy."

The pirate captain responded without taking his eyes off of Erts. "Is that so? Then he won't mind my searching his person." He immediately dove his hand into Erts' coat pocket and retrieved the charts he had been working on earlier. "Just an ignorant cabin boy with a pocket full of maps? Right, take them both aboard mates."

"No," Lotte shouted. Erts could see the pirate captain was tired with him and turned to face him.

"It's okay," Erts quickly stepped in front of the pirate captain, "I am the navigator. This man is nothing but a messenger from His Majesty."

The pirate looked Erts over again and nodded. The two escorts grabbed Erts and Narocke and pushed them outside. Erts had never seen such carnage. Bodies were strewn all over the place. Some poor sailor had lost his head, no, it was over next to the pirate who was searching pockets for gold coins. Erts then started and tried to turn towards the pirate leading him towards the pirate ship.

"What about Captain Wartilliam?"

"What about yer precious cap'n," the pirate grinned.

A single gun shot was Erts' answer.

* * *

And thus it ends! Feel free to tell me what you think or post any questions. 3 


End file.
